


10.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	10.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

— Дорогой, нам нужно поговорить. 

В голосе Мелиссы звенит едва заметная тревога, и Джон напряжённо застывает, так и не поднеся вилку ко рту. Его жена — храбрая, сильная женщина, несклонная беспокоиться по пустякам, а это значит… 

— Что-то со Скоттом?

Мелисса переставляет солонку, аккуратно пристраивает к ней салфетницу, разглаживает новенькую скатерть, не поднимая глаз, и это заставляет Джона взволноваться ещё больше.

— Мелисса?

— Нет. Дело не в нём. Джон, у меня будет ребёнок.

О, боже. Господи. Ребёнок?! 

— Ты… уверена? 

Мелисса качает головой, смотрит на него, точно на неразумного мальчишку, так, как на него давно уже никто не смотрел, и от этого щемит сердце. 

— Я медсестра, Джон. Мне положено быть уверенной. 

— Не могу поверить. Мне почти пятьдесят. Как я мог…

— С твоей стороны крайне невежливо напоминать мне о моем возрасте, дорогой. 

Мелисса улыбается, и Джон невольно улыбается тоже, хотя в груди продолжает болезненно тянуть. 

Ребёнок. Господи. Их ребёнок. 

Мелисса меняется в лице, и сложенная точно пополам, а потом ещё пополам салфетка замирает в её руках. 

— Джон, я хочу его.

В паре слов столько упрямой решимости, тревоги и испуга, что Джон на секунду теряется. Господи, неужели Мелисса могла подумать…

Яичница и бекон ещё исходят паром, у присыпанного кунжутом белого хлеба наверняка хрустящая корочка, но Джон отодвигает тарелку в сторону.

— Милая, как насчёт капустного салата и апельсинового сока, которые ты мне предлагала? Мне необходимо следить за своим здоровьем. Теперь вдвое тщательнее. 

— Джон…

— Думаю, бывшую комнату Стайлза легко можно привести в порядок. Как насчёт того, чтобы начать в это воскресенье?

Глаза Мелиссы подозрительно блестят, и в её взгляде столько благодарности, что это кажется неправильным. 

Ужасно неправильным.

Это не она должна быть благодарной. 

Пальцы Мелиссы подрагивают, когда Джон их целует. Когда касается губами запястий и вжимается щекой в узкую ладонь.

У его жены самые красивые руки на свете.

— Джон, нужно пригласить Стайлза на ужин. О таких новостях не говорят по телефону. 

— Нет. 

Джон отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать. Автоматически, как отвечал на предложение жены уже не один раз. 

Во взгляде Мелиссы нет ни грамма укоризны, но понимание, которое он видит вместо этого, вынести вдвое тяжелее.

— Он твой сын, Джон. 

— Ты же знаешь, Стайлз сам не желает здесь появляться.

— Потому что ты заставил его выбирать между двумя людьми, которых он любит. 

— Никто не заставлял его…

Джон осекается, вспоминая, что наговорил сыну в тот вечер. Три года прошло, а будто вчера всё случилось. Чёртов Хейл. Если бы он не был обязан ему жизнью…

— Джон, пожалуйста. 

Пауза затягивается, во взгляде Мелиссы растёт разочарование, и Джон вздыхает, машинально поглаживая тыльную сторону её ладоней большими пальцами. Проклятье. Кое-кто определённо сподобился вить из него верёвки.

— Хорошо. Я позову его. 

Мелисса чуть наклоняет голову, приподнимает брови, будто очень внимательно ждёт продолжения, и Джон закатывает глаза:

— Ладно. И Хейла тоже.


End file.
